


Journey of Twenty Years

by NotTasha



Series: Annie Greer Saga [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTasha/pseuds/NotTasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Annie Greer story.  20 years have passed since Annie last saw Ezra.  They meet again in Four Corners, and she meets the rest of the gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey of Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: PG  
> CATEGORY: Annie Greer Saga  
> MAJOR CHARACTERS: Ezra and OFC - Annie Greer -- and all the guys  
> DISCLAIMERS: This is fanfiction. No profit involved. This story is based on the television series "The Magnificent Seven". No infringement upon the copyrights held by CBS, MGM, TNN, The Hallmark Station, Trilogy Entertainment Group, The Mirisch Corp. or any others involved with that production is intended.  
> SUMMARY: One more Annie Greer story... 20 years have passed.   
> AWARDS: 2006 Mistresses Of Malarkey "Best Gen Series" Award and 'Perfect' Award   
> DATE: Originally posted December 25, 2004

She was nearly there – so very close after so very long. Her heart beat faster and she felt as excited as a child, but at 47 she could hardly be called 'girlish'.

Her legs tensed, ready to stand, ready to get up and out of the stagecoach, ready to find him. She ducked her head, trying to see out, but she'd been unable to move from the center seat and her view was hopelessly blocked.

She wanted to see him straight-away! Had he changed? Of course he had – most certainly -- after all this time. Funny, though, in her mind he'd always remained that child – that lovely, funny, intense, intelligent, somber and thoughtful child. She could picture him so clearly: the way he cocked his head, the quirk of his mouth, the delicate dimples, and his expressive eyes – reflecting such mirth, such sly intelligence, such depth of feelings, such loneliness. Had he changed?

She peered around her neighbors, trying to get a glimpse of her surroundings as the coach entered the town: a saloon, a dry goods, a grain exchange, newspaper, another saloon, a jail. Bits of ribbon and once-gaudy baubles decorated the town, faded now. Everything was a little faded from long use and relentless weather. Here and there a stray bough festooned a window. Christmas came even to tiny western towns. She smiled, catching a glimpse of a church with evergreen boughs wired around the stair rails. 

It was Christmas Eve and the town awaited the coming of that special holiday.

The horses slowed. The driver above shouted. Harnesses jangled and street traffic gave way. Anxiously, she tried to look beyond the richly-dressed man on her left, or the newly-married couple on her right. Straining, she searched through the figures that lined the boardwalk.

The big vehicle continued to slow, finally stopping and jerking as the brake was set. It took far too long for someone to open the door. Slowly, stiffly, the passengers moved to the door in the cramped quarters to step down and stretch their legs or to depart at the stop. 

She pressed at her blue traveling dress and brown coat, aware of how terribly mussed she must look. Oh, she wished she looked fresh and perfect for this meeting, but nothing would stand in her way now. No, she wouldn't waste any time with primping.

Everyone was moving too leisurely for her liking. The dull-witted bride couldn't stop her giggling. Silly child, she thought. The bride seemed too delicate a creature to be so far from civilization. How would the pretty girl survive here? The young groom took his time, helping his darling from the stage.

Moving quickly to the doorway, she stepped down without even waiting for the coachman to extend a hand to help her.

Adjusting her glasses, she squinted against the winter sun – so bright and low after the confines of the coach. She pulled her coat close and immediately began her search. Along the boardwalk, the townsfolk paused to watch. The coming of the stage was the big event of the day and everyone seemed interested. 

Somewhere nearby, the bride-and-groom bid a 'Merry Christmas' to Mother and were whisked away. She paid them no further mind.

Quickly, she examined the figures turned toward her, regarding each for a moment, before discounting them and continuing her hunt. 

Then her gaze paused. The bright red jacket and the richly embroidered waistcoat were enough to catch anyone's eye, but it wasn't what held her attention. She let her travel bag drop to her side and smiled warmly on the familiar face.

He was leaning casually against a post, laughing as he talked to the men on either side of him. His eyes glinted with mischief and his dimples seemed even more charming than she recalled. He was dressed in a red swallowtail jacket, faded from long use, but handsomely made. A festive sprig of holly decorated the band of his black riverboat gambler’s hat. His hands flashed with gaudy rings, and a gold chain and fob rested at his chest. There was no doubting his profession – a cardsharp – a man of leisure.

He looked happy -- oh, he looked so happy.

He was nodding toward the rich man from the coach, obviously talking about him. One of his companions a bit taller – with long brownish hair, a battered hat and a greasy-looking buckskin jacket, was responding with a laugh. The other, a tall black man, was shaking his head, smiling. The black man leaned closer and roughly slapped her boy across the shoulder. Ezra winced theatrically and rubbed the offended part.

She was gladdened to see him like that – cheerful and between two friends -- for they were undoubtedly friends. There was a companionship between them, obvious even from this distance. There he was, luxuriously dressed, smiling and chatting to two 'disreputable' characters, who leaned close to him. The buffalo hunter and the black man hardly seemed apt companions for that southern boy, yet there he was. 

It was utterly perfect.

The trio kept talking about the man who'd debarked after her, but she only had eyes for her boy.

Feeling her attention upon him, Ezra's gaze shifted and their eyes met. He gave her a speculative look, narrowing his gaze as he pondered her, then his jaw dropped a fraction and his eyes widened. His complexion paled and he swayed a moment.

The attitude of the other two changed, too. The tracker came suddenly alert, and she heard him say, "Ez? Ez? You okay?"

"Something the matter, Ezra?" the other asked, sounding concerned.

And her heart fluttered as he pushed off the post, and set himself in motion, almost like a clockwork toy. He strode toward her. 

Ezra -- her Ezra -- walked to her with a purposeful stride, his face a mix of surprise and concern, glee and terror.

She put out her hands as he came to her, wishing to throw her arms around his neck, but he took them in his own, holding her at a distance. 

"Ann?" he questioned softly.

And she smiled all the wider, letting his hands drop so that she could wrap her arms around him. She pulled him close, whispering, "You used to call me Auntie Annie." And she held him, held him tightly as she'd dreamed. "Merry Christmas, Ezra," she whispered.

He smelled of lavender soap, bay rum aftershave and expensive cigars. He returned the embrace after a moment's pause, as if he'd been frightened to do so before giving in to some long forgotten instinct.

"I can't believe it," he whispered in her ear as he held her. He was strong, she noted, not as tall as she'd expected, but strong and handsome and perfect. "I can't believe it," he repeated, his voice soft and stunned.

"I can," Annie responded. "I always knew this day would happen. That I'd find you again."

She held him, loving every moment of it, loving his height, and his strength and his clean scent, wishing she could cling to him and never let him go. She heard Ezra's companions shuffle toward them, making more noise than necessary, alerting them to their presence. Ezra suddenly let her loose, stepped back and glanced at the two men uncomfortably.

Neither the black man nor the tracker spoke, but they both looked to Ezra with expectant expressions.

"Ezra," Annie sighed. At first, he'd looked so comfortable on this rustic boardwalk, now, he seemed so confused. "Just look at how you've changed! You grew up!"

"You look exactly the same," Ezra replied softly.

"Oh! Silly boy, I'm so much older and all grown up, too," Annie responded. "Dear me, how I've grown up. It's been a journey of twenty years to become what I am now. I have the gray hair to prove it. And my, this trip itself seemed almost that long."

"Care to introduce us, Ezra?" Vin asked, sidling up to his friend, who seemed too bewildered to recall the simple civility. "Is this your aunt? The one from the photograph?"

Ezra, chagrinned, coughed and stated, "Gentlemen, this is my aunt, Ann Costello." He smiled at her when he said that name. "Annie, this is Nathan Jackson, an esteemed healer, well-respected throughout these parts and an able man with the blade. This is Vin, a renowned tracker, a crack-shot and a man of astounding talents."

"Ma'am," Nathan greeted as Vin chuckled.

"I'm so happy to meet you," Annie returned, accepting Vin's hand and then Nathan's. "You're Ezra's friends?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan replied. 

"And he's a mighty good friend of ours, too," Vin responded, trying to give Ezra wink, but the man was too rattled to notice. "Good friend to us and the others."

"Mrs. Costello," Nathan stated. "You'll want to claim your bag. They'll be heading out soon."

"Oh! Oh, thank you, Mr. Jackson," Annie cried, she picked up her travel bag at her feet. And she turned to the coach.

Vin stood beside Ezra as Nathan helped Annie. "Ya'll right, pard?" Annie heard him ask. "Ye ain't gonna keel over on me, are ya?"

"I don't understand it," Ezra responded, his voice low.

"What don't cha understand?" Vin replied. Annie glanced back, seeing him step closer to her boy, as if afraid Ezra would drop. "Lady's come to see you for Christmas."

Annie returned her attention to the stagecoach and pointed to her bag. The coachman tossed it down to Nathan. 

Ezra came alongside her again. "Is that everything?" he asked, nodding to the bag in Nathan's hand.

Annie lifted the smaller case that she'd carried within the coach and nodded. "One should take only what's necessary when traveling," she responded.

"Different concept than your mother, eh, Ezra?" Nathan remarked with a grin.

"Figure there ain't no bricks in any of this," Vin added, pointing toward the bags.

"Your mother's been here, Ezra?" Annie asked, surprised.

"Once or twice," Ezra admitted.

"Three times," Vin corrected.

Annie gave Ezra a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad," she said quietly. "I'm so glad." And she took his offered arm, happy that Maude still sought out her son, that she cared about him in her own odd way.

"Yes, well…Mother…" Ezra trailed off, and then started again, telling his friends, "My Aunt Annie and Maude are two rather different people." And he patted the hand that clung to his arm. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson, for assisting my aunt." He took the bag from Nathan, with a nod. "You'll need a room?" he asked Annie.

"Why yes, I suppose I will," Annie replied. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Jackson." 

"Ain't no problem," Jackson returned. "And you can call me 'Nathan' if you want."

"Nathan," she restated, "thank you." And turning to Vin, she warmly thanked him as well. The tracker touched the brim of his hat in response, and Ezra turned Annie toward Virginia's Hotel.

"I don't see why you felt the need to thank Vin," Ezra stated, keeping his voice too low for others to hear. "He's not the one who helped you."

Annie kept her arm intertwined in Ezra's, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Because he stood beside you," she told him softly.

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

"A month?" Ezra questioned as soon as the door shut behind them. "Surely, you don't mean to stay in this… burg… for a week even." He looked concerned and told her, "What about San Francisco? Saint Louis? Nearby Ridge City is a far more enticing, and there's Cedar Ridge and even Skunkwater would be more appealin' to a woman such as yourself. There's a hot spring there. I can arrange for your transportation."

Annie settled her bag on the bed. "A month is hardly enough time to catch up with you." 

"This dilapidated town isn’t worth your time," Ezra went on.

"I only want to spend time with you," she returned. Annie briefly examined the hotel room, recalling how Ezra had quietly demanded the best room from the clerk. 

The clerk, a reedy-looking man named Finn, had complied easily, showing deference to Ezra's wishes. Finn had assured that she'd be treated like royalty. "Any friend of Mr. Standish, is a friend of Virginia's Hotel," Finn had stated unquestioningly.

It was good, she thought, so good to see her boy treated with respect and care.

"I'll have fresh water sent up," Ezra said, poking his nose into the ewer on the washstand. "And a kettle for the stove so that you can freshen up adequately. And if you need anything at all, please make a list and I'll have Mrs. Potter fulfill it for you. If it can’t be found in town, I’ll have it sent for." He moved about, straightening a painting, opening the curtains, running a finger along the top of a dresser.

"I wish I could find better accommodations for you," Ezra commented dourly, "but I'm afraid that this is the best available. The attempt at civilization here is rather bleak."

"It's nice," Annie responded.

"I'd give up my own room to you, but that would be entirely unsatisfactory. The location of my quarters isn't suitable and you'd find it rather cramped." He brushed a hand at the bed's coverlet. "You'll be more comfortable here."

She caught Ezra's arm, pulling him away from his nervous actions. Softly, she said, "I've longed to just sit with you and talk. The rest of this is just silly trappings. I'd stay in a shed if I had to."

"A shed? Now, Annie…" Ezra said discontentedly. "I couldn't even think of such a thing for you."

She couldn't help staring at him. She never would have confused him with anyone else – those startling green eyes, that could look so solemn and then so bright -- that smile that had fled him now. "My dear boy," she sighed.

"If I had known you were coming," Ezra explained. "I would've arranged for something more adequate. It's Christmas, after all, and as strange as it seems, we do have an influx of travelers." He shook his head. "Christmas, for Chri… Pete's Sake!" He grimaced. "You should be with your family."

"This is what I chose to do. As soon as I knew where you were, I had to come. My family agreed. I sent letters, one before I left and another along way. Didn't you get them?"

Ezra shook his head. "No, nothing. Mail delivery isn't always reliable out here."

"And there was the telegram?"

"We had an interruption in service. Apparently, the line is operational again, but…" And Ezra waved a hand.

Annie nodded knowingly. "Yes, I know how that can be. I received your letters," she said. She gave him a stern look. "Letters where you purposefully told me nothing and hid your location."

Ezra shook his head to wipe away her comment. "Certainly, Officer Costello…" and he paused to correct himself. "Certainly Aaron and your children would prefer you to be with them in this season. You shouldn't leave behind the ones you love," Ezra chided softly.

"They are the ones who sent me," she said. "Aaron insisted. He was so fond of you."

Ezra smiled at that, sincerely. He turned, moving toward the door. "I'll leave you to freshen up," he stated quickly. "And I'll arrange dinner. You can rest until then. I'll be back at seven. It'll be at the best restaurant in town -- the only restaurant in town. Nevertheless, I'll ensure we have the best table. We'll have plenty of time to talk afterward." 

"You'll explain about those letters?"

Ezra shrugged as he slipped out the door.

She let him go, because she knew, this time, she wasn't about to lose him.

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

Donning a green dress, more appropriate to the season, Annie paused at the mirror to ensure that she looked appropriate. She smiled at her reflection, remembering a time long ago. Her hair, once a dull brown, was now streaked with gray. It looked better, she decided. The gray gave her character. Her glasses were a bit thicker as her eyesight worsened, but she never missed a thing. Her face was wrinkled, but it gave her a strength she had missed before. No, that smooth-faced girl was gone, replaced with something more substantial.

She smiled, proud of her looks. She took a moment to settle a hat on her head before she made her way through the door. She left the hotel, nodding to Finn at the desk, and stepped out into the crisp winter air. It was dark, but the streets were lit with little fires and merry light shone from all the windows.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," a voice rumbled as she ambled down the boardwalk. She turned to find a man sweeping church's front steps, illuminated by a lantern's light. "Lovely time for a walk," he commented. 

"Yes, it is," she responded courteously.

He smiled, a delightful expression that lit his long face. Letting the broom lean against the porch, he strode down the stairs to meet her. "Did you come on the stage?" he asked, charmingly.

Annie nodded at the big man with the graying hair and the blue-gray eyes. "Yes, just this afternoon," she declared. "Are you the caretaker?" she asked, nodding to the interior of the little rough church.

The man laughed, a low rumbling sound. "Caretaker, Head-Carpenter, Roofer, White-washer, Floor-scrubber and Preacher." And he gave her a little bow. "And I really should be preparing for tonight's service."

"Then I'll leave you to your work," Annie responded. "I'm taking a walk around town before supper."

Those eyes sparkled as he grabbed a serape that had been draped over the stair railing. "Sermon can wait," he said as swung the colorful cloth over his shoulders and came beside her. "Care for an escort? I know every inch of the town."

She smiled. "I would like that," she told him.

"Josiah Sanchez," he introduced.

"Ann Costello," Annie returned, offering her hand. He took it gently, but his gaze was fixed on her left hand.

A disappointed look crossed his face as he noted the ring. "Ah," he muttered, "All of the beauties are taken."

She laughed at that comment. There was a time when she never would have considered herself as 'pretty', but her dear Aaron had changed that opinion. "You flatter me," she responded.

"I have been called a silver-tongued devil in the past," Josiah admitted with a smile. 

"Seems an odd term for a preacher," Annie continued as they walked. "Not the sort that every man would expect."

"Well, I'm not everyman's idea of a preacher," Josiah told her.

"I can see that."

"And what would bring such a lovely thing as you to this town?"

She blushed at the continued sweet talk, and told him, "I've come to see my nephew."

"Nephew? Perhaps I know him. I know most of the folks in and around this town."

"He goes by Ezra Standish," Annie informed.

Josiah came to a halt, and looked at her in disbelief. Then, he guffawed, throwing back his head. "It seems that our brother Ezra has been blessed with lovely relatives all the way around. You wouldn't be Maude's sister, would you?"

At that statement, Annie frowned. "Heaven forbid!" she cried, making Josiah laugh again. Finding humor in his reaction, she added, "There's no blood between us, but I love that boy like a son."

And Josiah smiled warmly as if this was the gladdest news he'd heard in years. "He wrote you letters," Josiah stated, remembering catching Ezra at the task once. "You are very dear to him."

Before Annie could respond, a voice called out. 

"Hey! Josiah!" 

Annie looked up to see two men striding toward them, coming into the glow of the light. One was tall with a dark mustache. The other was shorter, with black hair and a bowler hat. "Josiah," the shorter one called again.

"Pipe down, JD," the taller one ordered, grasping one of the roof supports and swinging himself onto the boardwalk with an easy gesture. "You're offending the lady with all your yellin'."

"Am not, Buck!" JD responded indignantly. He looked strangely familiar, but Annie couldn't quite place him. "Hi," he greeted. "I'm JD Dunne, you must be Ezra's aunt. Nathan told us you'd come to town."

"Buck Willington," the other offered, extending a hand and smiled – an expression that could melt butter.

"Gosh!" JD cried. "It's great that you've come calling!'' He nodded vigorously. "Ezra's really got all the luck, don't he, Buck?"

Wilmington laughed, and gave Dunne a slap on the shoulder, "Guess that's makes him what he is, kid." He leaned closer to Annie and asked, his voice a delicious whisper, "Let me guess, Ezra was a naughty, naughty boy."

Josiah made a soft growl, and changed his position to ward Buck off. Annie laughed lightly and said, "He was a dear child, thoughtful and clever and kind."

"Ezra Standish?" Buck queried, confused.

"Well, he used the name Severt then," Annie returned.

"Severt?" Josiah repeated. "Ah, I suppose that doesn't surprise me."

Buck scratched his head. "Don't tell me he was a little angel."

"Oh no," Annie replied. "He was a boy, after all, and kept me on the hop. He got into such trouble, and I loved him just the same."

JD and Buck started talking at the same time, bombarding her with questions about her boy: did he own a dog that he'd dress up in clothing; was he always up to crazy schemes; was he always a fast talker; did she have to spank him often.

Josiah, seeing Annie's trepidation during the onslaught, shut the boys up with a sharp wave of his hand. "Enough!" he shouted. "Let the woman breathe!"

"Thank you," Annie said gratefully.

Josiah leaned close and asked, "You will be coming tonight, won't you? You can tell us all about Ezra then."

"Coming where?" Annie asked.

"The party!" JD interjected. "Well, it's not much of a party really. Just us and the guys getting together – for Christmas, you know. It'll be starting soon."

"Seven souls with no place better to be," Josiah told her. "No better place in the world."

"Oh, it won't be much of anything," Buck put in. "Probably nothin' like what you're used to."

"You have to come!" JD exclaimed excited. 

Josiah suddenly seemed concerned. "It might be a bit raucous," he cautioned.

Annie laughed. "Oh," she said, "I'm not too fragile a thing. Perhaps there was a time, but I've grown a bit. Has Ezra been invited?"

"Of course!" JD shot back.

"Wouldn't be a party without him," Buck put in. "And we gotta have you there, too. It starts at about seven, but some of us'll be startin' early, no doubt."

Annie furrowed her brow. "Ezra said that we were to have dinner at seven and then we'd retire for a chat."

"Damn that boy!" Josiah muttered.

"Trying to slink out of our soiree!" Buck included.

"He must've forgotten," JD decided.

"Hell, kid," Buck responded. "We've been pesterin' him all week about it. Don't see how the fool could forget. No offence, ma'am. I can understand him wanting to spend some time alone with you, but who's gonna play the piano if he's not there?"

Annie's face brightened. "He still plays?"

"Aw, won't own up to it if you shot a poker up his…" Buck started, but was cut off by a cautionary snort from Josiah. "But we can get him to play from time to time with the right incentive."

"And what does it take to entice him?" Annie asked, smiling.

"Brandy!" all three answered as one.

"Only the best," Josiah said with a long-suffering sigh.

"I think his plan is to get us all drunk so we won't remember," Buck said in a conspiratorial tone.

"So, you'll both be coming, right?" JD asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

"I'll make certain of it," Annie responded. "Now, where would Ezra be right now?"

"Hard to say exactly," Buck commented. "Could be just about anywhere. Probably in one of the saloons, but he may be up on the roof of the saddle shop for all I know."

"He still goes up on the roofs?" Annie cried. "Oh, he did that when he was a boy."

With a chuckle, Josiah responded, "I guess some things never change." And he gazed upward to the dark rooftops.

"You looking for Ezra?" a voice sounded beside them and Vin approached, regarding Josiah's upward glance. "Seen him go to his room earlier." The tracker touched the brim of his hat. "Howdy, Mrs. Costello," he greeted. "If you want, I can fetch him for ya."

"If you show me the way, I will go myself," Annie said firmly.

The tracker nodded, offered his arm, and escorted her away from the trio. He smiled over his shoulder at them as they headed toward the saloon.

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

Vin and Annie made their way up the side-stairs to the saloon. "You knew Ezra when he was small?" Vin asked as they climbed.

"He was about ten when he stayed with me," Annie told him.

"I seen a picture of you and him," Vin said. "He treasures it."

Annie smiled, remembering the photograph. Hers own hung on the wall at home, amid all the family photos.

"He stay with you long?" Vin asked.

"Only six months," Annie responded, feeling a sadness tug at her.

Vin smiled at her information. "Bet those were good days for him. Bet you done him good." He didn't look at her as they made their way up. "He needed that. Sometimes I think he had lots of sad times. Musta been nice to be with someone like you for a spell."

The words were meant to warm her, but instead they only saddened Annie. Oh, had Ezra's life been so bleak? If only she'd found a way to keep him from that sorrow. 

As she walked alongside Vin, she wondered how Ezra's life could have been different if he stayed with her – would he have ever met up with these men? Would he have found this place?

"Tell me, is he happy here?" Annie asked the tracker.

Thoughtfully, Vin responded, "'Spect so." Then he looked resolved as he restated, "Yep, he is. Stake all I got on that."

"He seems so... strange," Annie told him. 

Vin didn't respond immediately as they slowly climbed the stairs side-by-side. "Couldn't explain that," Vin finally stated. "Think maybe you stunned him by comin'. Ain't your fault, that," Vin said quickly when Annie inhaled sharply. "He's just a bit peculiar. I've learned not to mind."

And that, in itself, made Annie glad.

They reached the upper level and stepped into lit hallway. Then, they stopped at the first door. Vin rapped.

There was no response.

Vin sighed and, closing his fist, pounded. "Ezra!" he shouted. "Open the gull-durn door! You ain't gonna make me wait here all day. I know yer in there! Come on, it's me!"

There was a shuffling inside the room, and Vin stepped back quickly, releasing himself from Annie's gentle hand. He slipped out the entry door, with a wink and a grin, disappearing as Ezra jerked opened his door.

Ezra was astonished to see who stood there. Instead of bright colors and flashing jewelry, he was dressed in a black suit, with a subdued cravat. It made him look entirely different, more austere and serious, a little less like the Ezra she'd known.

"He played me," Ezra muttered, glaring toward the stairs where Vin had disappeared.

"You wouldn't have answered the door for me?" Annie asked, hurt at this realization.

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I…" and Ezra trailed off, pressing one hand to his head. "No, it's just that…" He sighed. "This isn't a place for a decent person to visit."

"So you would have let me knock and have kept quiet?" Annie posed.

Ezra didn't respond. He let one hand drop and stood in the entry, holding the door open, looking like he'd really rather shut it.

"You used to be better behaved than that," Annie told him.

Ezra rolled his eyes and hung his head.

"Ezra?" Annie's heart seemed to clench as she came to a realization. "You don't want me here?"

"No!" Ezra was quick to counter her. "Not at all. No… It's just… you shouldn't be here."

"Sounds like the same thing to me!" Annie huffed.

He groaned, turning into his room. "It's entirely different." Ezra wandered deeper into the chamber. "It's Christmas! You should be with your family, with Aaron and Bonnie, Sam and Carlotta. You shouldn't be here," Ezra continued. "At Christmas, you shouldn't be in the middle of nowhere, in some damn gambler's room."

Stunned, Annie strode forward, following him. Ezra stood with his back to her, staring out the window, his hands folded tightly behind him. 

She looked around the room. It was neat and small. Two kerosene lamps lit the room. A rocking chair sat in one corner and on the dresser she spotted familiar photographs. She smiled to see them. Against one wall, a small shelf was stuffed with books, so many – they were stacked on top of each other. Oh, he never stopped reading!

"Ezra," she called softly, letting the door close on the little room. "Ezra." She touched his shoulder, gently, feeling the stiffness of his posture. Beyond the window, people moved in the illuminated streets. All was bright and merry. Within, the room was cold. There was no fire in the stove. "Ezra, look at me."

He didn't move immediately, but some instinct kicked in and he obeyed her, turning slowly to meet her.

"My dear boy," she said. "My dear, lovely child. I crossed mountains to be with you. I sailed an ocean, crossed nations, continents. I've wanted to find you since the day I lost you. Did Maude tell you lies? Did she tell you that I'd never loved you?" Annie asked.

Ezra sighed. "I was young," he said. "And foolish. I realized the truth eventually."

"You started writing to me years ago," Annie said, "but the letters were too far apart and too filled with nonsense. I don't know how you found us, but you certainly made it hard to find you! Aaron and I would try to figure out some clues to your whereabouts, but you revealed nothing. He says that you purposefully covered your trail."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I thought the less you knew about me the better. There’s plenty that you didn’t need to know."

She frowned at that comment. "How did you know we'd moved away if you never let us contact you?" she asked.

"I have connections."

"But I contacted everyone," Annie insisted. "Emma and Lydia received a note or two from you, but just the same as me, you wouldn't let them contact you. You must have been in touch with someone else from town. Tell me who."

Ezra smiled. "Under the guise of another, I communicated with the family who'd reveal the most about you, the family with the most limber tongues."

"Buttercup Leary?" Annie cried, and then laughed, seeing some light return to Ezra's expression. "Ezra, she's the town gossip!"

"And who would be more likely to tell me all the dirtiest details about you?"

Annie made a sour face and slapped the young man on the arm. "You shouldn't believe half of what she says!" she declared.

Ezra nodded. "Yes, that seems to be the right equation. She thought I was some fellow investigating your background and told me everything."

"What did she say?" Annie inquired, concerned.

"After I made my way through the refuse, I learned that you married Officer Costello." Ezra smiled warmly. "Aaron Costello, was always kind and decent to me, even though I realize that I was very trying. How is the dear man?"

"Perfect," Annie replied. "Oh, Ezra, he is such a good man. I love him with all my heart. And he loves me so much." She looked thoughtful. "I loved my first husband, my Harry," she stated, wanting to make that fact clear. "He was a marvelous man, who kept me safe and content. But he kept me too safe, I think – too content. I learned to be fragile. I was a little girl in my father's house, and a child still for Harry," Annie explained. "I didn't become a woman until…" and she paused, looking at the young man before her. She watched his intent expression carefully.

"…Until you married Aaron?" Ezra supplied.

And Annie shook her head. "I grew up when you came to me. You, who was too adult, and I, who was far too childish. We made an interesting pair, don't you think?"

"Truly," Ezra responded. He continued on his previous tack, revealing what he knew. "Then, Aaron's brother, Declan, was badly injured and deeply in debt. His family was in danger. Aaron went, and you accompanied your new husband. Some said it was a poor decision, all the way around."

"Buttercup talks too much!" Annie stated.

"That is true."

"I would have stayed in that old house, waiting for you," Annie insisted. "I was set on staying, and letting him go. I could wait. La Hacienda Costello was in ruin. It would take years to bring it back, but…" she drew out her sentence, and looked up at her boy. She admitted in a hushed tone, "I realized I was with child." She bit her lip. "I didn't want to be alone. I needed to be with my husband, so I went with him, keeping a secret -- the only one I've ever kept from him. I was afraid he'd make me stay if he'd known." 

"I'm glad," Ezra responded. "And it was the right choice. I wasn't able to go back." He smiled at her. "Tell me about the children. Mrs. Leary had only the basic information."

Annie beamed. "Oh, they're beautiful! From the moment I first held Bonnie, I was in love with her -- such a precious child. It'll take hours, days to tell you all about them, and we have a month for that." Annie smiled. "Our ranch is so lovely! Oh, I adore it. Declan, silly, irresponsible Declan, needs a firm hand to guide him. His wife, Cathy, takes care of him. He's fine now and knows everything there is to know about horses, but nothing about managing men! It's Aaron that keeps the ranch hands happy. Aaron and Declan are co-owners now. Cathy and I manage the brothers. She's like a sister to me," Annie explained. "I've always needed a sister." She smiled wistfully at Ezra, "The same way you needed brothers."

Ezra nodded.

"Cathy came with me. We took the steamer as far as San Francisco, but she took another train to visit her parents."

Ezra's expression changed again as he asked, "Why did you come? How could you leave your family at this time of year? Why now?"

"Now?" Annie asked, and smiled. "I made a promise to Bonnie when she was born. I promised that I'd never leave my children, not like Maude left you. I would always be there for them. But, my youngest, Lotte, is 14 now. She tells me that she's grown up. She's the one who insisted that I come in search of you. They've heard about you all their lives and wanted this to happen. Aaron agreed."

"You traveled alone."

"With Cathy!" Annie insisted, giving him a sharp slap on the shoulder. "We're both quite competent." 

"I have no doubts. How did you find me?" Ezra asked. "I tried rather hard to confuse my trail."

"Yes, you did, you naughty child," Annie gave Ezra another little slap on the arm and laughed. "It was a book," she told him. "Mr. Ryder, our old postman, is retired now. He found a book written by Jock Steele. Are you familiar with it?"

"Intimately," Ezra responded.

"Mr. Ryder wrote to me about it, saying that he thought that one of the characters sounded like you." 

"Did you read it?" Ezra asked.

Annie shook her head, “No, but Emma and Lydia did. They looked through newspapers, looking for an 'Ezra Standish', finding stories from The Clarion in Four Corners."

Ezra sighed, "I never realized I was so easy to find."

"I'd been searching for you since the day I lost you. Once I had your name, there was no stopping me."

"I wish I had received your telegram," Ezra muttered. "I would have met you in San Francisco and saved you from making the arduous trip to this…hamlet."

"Oh, the train trip from San Francisco was easy, Ezra," Annie said. "The worst was behind me by then." When Ezra winced, Annie went on. "And you would have met me there in this dark suit." She touched his lapel. "And would have told me a story, all of it fiction."

Ezra sighed. "I've always enjoyed a good tale."

"You'd prefer I believed a fairy tale about your life?"

"I wish I could present you with someone in which you could be proud." He stepped away from her.

"Oh, Ezra," she sighed. "How could I not be proud of you?"

Making a disgusted movement, Ezra responded, "You always thought the best of me, always thought I was capable being something good. Instead…" And he turned his head away again, glaring at the festive activities outside the window. "Instead I became exactly what my mother wished of me: a gambler, a con artist, a thief, a charlatan -- everything that you wanted to divert me from. I've lived my life all for the purpose of gathering more money -- and spending it. I've cheated, lied and stolen. I've done unconscionable things. You will be so ashamed."

"My boy, my dear boy," she said softly.

"And the saddest part is that I enjoy my life. I honestly like it: the gambling, the conniving, the risks, the breaks. The life I lead in this ludicrous setting. I live for it." He let out a low sigh and muttered, "You had such great hopes for me. How could you possibly want to know someone who enjoys such a tawdry, senseless life? I'm just a two-bit gambler in a penny-ante town. How could you be proud of this? You tried so hard. How could anyone…"

A sharp rap sounded at the door and the inhabitants silenced themselves.

"Ezra," someone called from beyond the door.

Ezra's expression changed to a forced smile. "Ah, Mr. Larabee. I'm sorry, but I'm indisposed at the moment. Perhaps you can find one of the others to attend to whatever task you've decided needs immediate attention?"

"We're expecting you and your aunt downstairs -- right now." And the sound of spurs jangling declared that the man had departed down the hallway, not waiting for a response.

"We'll be joining them?" Annie asked.

"It's not what you expect," Ezra responded glumly.

"How do you know what I expect?" Annie asked. "We will be joining your friends." She couldn't help smiling at the look Ezra gave her. It was as if twenty years had disappeared and that ten-year-old child looked at her, accepting her declarations as law. "You shouldn't wear black," she told him. "You looked so much better in red."

Ezra touched his suit, saying, "It's the finest quality. The red jacket is old."

"Color suits you better and you looked far more comfortable in the other jacket." She turned to the door, stating. "I'll give you time to change and I'll meet you downstairs. We'll talk when this is over." And she moved through the doorway to join the party that was forming below.

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

Annie descended the stairs slowly, taking in the small group in the saloon. Josiah and Buck sat at one table, a whiskey bottle between them. Vin, JD, Nathan and a light-haired man that Annie didn't know stood near the bar, talking to a Mexican woman who tended it. 

Josiah and Buck got to their feet when they saw her. "Mrs. Costello," Josiah greeted, stepping halfway to meet her. "Please, join us." And he pulled out a chair for her. 

"Glad ya came," Buck added. "Ezra gonna be comin', too?"

"He'd better!" the man at the bar said, looking toward the stairs that Annie had just descended.

"After he's had a moment to change," Annie told them.

"There is no changing that boy," Josiah told her with a grin, and she took a place beside him at the table.

She felt comfortable between the men. Both were kind to her, offering to get her anything her heart desired: tea? coffee? milk? a sarsaparilla? When she asked for a whisky glass so that she could drink with them, they both broke out in wide smiles. 

They fell into an easy conversation. Nathan and JD joined them, both eager and friendly in their conversations. They talked, discussing life in Four Corners – telling her all about her Ezra.

A short time later, Ezra arrived. He came, dressed as he'd been that morning with the worn red jacket and the embroidered vest. Ezra smiled congenially at his friends and came to the table where his aunt was ensconced between Buck and Josiah.

"Aunt Annie," Ezra said softly. "Wouldn't you prefer a quiet dinner at the restaurant? I've already reserved a table. There's certain to be a rabble here tonight. You shouldn't be keeping company with this sort."

Buck made a snort of disgust, but Josiah laughed at Ezra's softly-voiced comment.

"You do know what sort of place this is?" Standish continued. "It's worse than the Meadows back in your old hometown."

"It's not so bad," Annie responded, lifting her glass of whiskey. "I find it delightful. I've had excellent company."

Ezra was dumfounded. He didn't even notice that Buck had stood to offer up his chair beside the lady. He fell into it when Buck jammed down on his shoulders. He gazed at the woman he had known as a prim and proper lady. "Very well then," he muttered, motioning for a glass of his own. "When in Rome."

"Ezra," she said softly, as Josiah handed Ezra a glass. "Things are rather rough on our ranch. There aren't a lot of niceties. I've spent many evenings in the cantina with Aaron and the others. It's our only entertainment." And she lifted a toast to her boy.

A smile finally graced Ezra's face, a quirky smirk, as he watched his her take a drink of whiskey. Buck found another seat. All of them looked relaxed and happy. 

Ezra reached out the glass and someone filled it. He downed it quickly. "Gentlemen," he said, slamming the shot down on the table. "I thank you for entertainin' my dear aunt while I was otherwise occupied. I hope you haven't troubled her too terribly." He tapped at his glass, waiting for Josiah to refill it. "What sort of lies have you been tellin' her?"

"Oh," Annie started, "They've told plenty of hair-raising tales. Something about you climbing onto an armored wagon with only a bottle of whiskey while a whole family of desperate men were shooting at you. How you saved the lady reporter by taking a bullet meant for her. Another about how you saved all of them from certain death by infiltrating an enemies’ camp."

Ezra flashed the others a glare. "There's no point in upsetting the lady with fables, gentlemen," he muttered. "I thought this was to be a Christmas celebration."

Vin appeared near the table, along with the tall man, who'd been at the bar. "You mention a celebration?" Vin asked. "I'm ready. When's it gonna start?"

"Ezra," the other said, his voice familiar to Annie. "Figure you're the one that's going take care of that." 

Ezra cleared his throat and stood, offering a formal introduction. "Mr. Christopher Larabee, I offer you my aunt, the lovely and charming Mrs. Anne Costello, newly arrived from her home at La Hacienda de los Hermanos Costello in Santa Cruz de la Sierra, Bolivia. Mrs. Costello, I offer you the dark and dangerous Mr. Chris Larabee – who is apparently wearing a red shirt for the Christmas occasion. A rare occurrence for the man-in-black. I believe you know the others already."

Larabee politely shook Annie's hand, and then pulled at his crimson shirt, as he muttered to Vin. "I don't always wear black. Heck, I didn't wear this because it was Christmas. It was my only clean shirt."

"The man needs a better laundrywoman," Ezra said conspiratorially to Annie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Annie stated, taking Chris' hand.

"You have a long trip?" Larabee asked congenially.

"Longer than you can imagine," Annie responded. "It's been twenty years." And she smiled at Ezra. "Twenty years since I've seen him."

"Too long," Larabee confirmed, then said, "Ezra, I seem to remember a promise made."

"Promise?" Ezra echoed.

"We came to an agreement, an exchange," Josiah reminded. He reached into a deep inside pocket and pulled bottle from within. Wordlessly he set the bottle before the gambler.

"Hmmm…" Ezra voiced, picking up the brandy and regarding the label.

"That'll do the trick, right?" Buck asked, flicking an amused gaze to Annie. "It's just us in the saloon, and we've met your price."

Ezra's brow puckered. "It seems a rather skimpy bottle, considerin' the night of entertainment in store and the fact that I’ll be expected to share." He cradled it like a child.

Another bottle clinked onto the table and Ezra's grin increased. "Look," he said, "twins!"

"A deal's a deal, Ezra," JD reminded.

Ezra gave Annie a long-suffering look. "They conned me into playin' the piano for them tonight, but little did they know the teacher herself would be in residence." And a slyness came to him. "Yes, gentlemen, I present to you the star herself. She'll, no doubt, be happy to assume the responsibility of providin' the music, as she is much more talented than myself."

"Ezra!" Annie scolded. "I will not have you going back on a promise."

Cringing, Ezra clutched the bottles to his chest and then sighed. "Honestly, it makes little sense to have me assume this responsibility." He looked to the others. "She has a much fairer hand than I."

Larabee snatched one of the bottles from his grasp, and before Ezra knew what was happening, Josiah grabbed the other. Larabee smiled maliciously, "Unless you're willing to give up your Christmas present, I suggest you get yourself planted at that piano and offer us some music."

Ezra let out a little whimper as the bottles disappeared from sight, and then turned a put-upon expression on his aunt. "You'll forgive me if I leave you for most of the night, won't you?" Ezra asked.

Annie patted his arm. "I'd love to hear you play, Ezra. It's been so long."

"Well, yes…" Ezra muttered, pressing himself upright, then with exaggerated dignity, made his way to the little broken-down piano in the saloon. "As long as this remains among the eight of us."

"You are forgetting me," the Mexican woman said from behind the bar, smiling mischievously.

"Nine," Ezra sighed. He poked experimentally at the keys, wincing at a sour note. "It's not your pianoforte," Ezra told Annie.

"And this isn't exactly my parlor," Annie responded, sitting up straight, eager to hear him. "Play, Ezra," she encouraged. And Ezra played.

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

She'd danced with all of them, as Ezra played the off-tune piano.

Her boy had shot dirty looks at the other men, but had smiled beneath those narrowed eyes. His playing was a bit rusty. He'd never be a master at it, but he played out of love for the music, and it showed. But as more people slipped into the saloon, drawn by the festivities, he managed to sneak away from the instrument and suddenly there was someone else at the piano.

"It's Leo Quail from Digger Dan's," JD explained. "I bet Ezra had him paid off ahead of time. He got in without anyone noticing."

It didn't matter, because the next thing she knew, she was dancing with her grown boy. He was so handsome, so graceful and strong. She'd remember forever how it felt to cross the saloon's floor with him. It was utterly delightful.

It wasn't a typical Christmas Eve. She was used to a church service and a quiet night with her family. This night was loud and exhilarating, with people shouting and laughing and singing. Men stomped the floor and saloon girls arrived all dressed in feathers.

All night long, she was introduced to people: Mrs. Potter and her children, Mary Travis and Billy, Jed Green and the Stoker boys, Mr. Palmer, Yosemite and Leo Quail who talked to her as he played. There was Inez Recilios, who tended the bar, along with a big bartender who arrived later, named Joe Rutledge – they kept the place hopping. There was the washerwoman, Mrs. Underwood and her frazzled-looking husband. Nettie Wells and her niece Casey entered with a flurry of 'hellos' from nearly everyone. Finn from the hotel came, along with a serious looking woman that he referred to only as 'the boss.' A broad shouldered cabinet-maker/undertaker named Ben Mack. The Juje family made their appearance, and even a sour faced man named Conklin stopped by – if only to make a statement against all the noise. He was summarily shown the door. 

Annie's mind was aflutter with all the names – many of them so glad to meet her and to tell her stories about her boy.

Annie Costello née Greer's Christmas Eve was filled with light and color, laughter and music. She felt intoxicated, and it wasn't just the whiskey. As the night drew longer, she began to nod. Ezra, noting her exhaustion, came to her side and, in a moment, they slipped out the door.

The cold night air felt glorious against her flushed cheeks and she'd leaned on Ezra all along the walk to Virginia's Hotel.

Once away from the noise of the saloon, night was quiet and peaceful. It was Christmas, after all.

 

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

A month passes far too quickly. In those days Annie had seen all of Four Corners, had spoken with nearly every resident. She'd spent many enjoyable evenings along those streets.

More than once, she'd seen her boy and the others ride out in a rush, and counted them all when they returned. Once Ezra came back with a cut on his arm. He seemed more distressed about ruining his jacket. When he tried to brush it off as nothing, Annie made certain he was marched up to Nathan's clinic and was properly cared for.

"Don't give him any nonsense!" Annie had warned as she helped Ezra out of his jacket so that Nathan could see to the wound. Later, the men laughed about the extra care she'd given her Ezra. He acted as if she was fussing too much, but she didn't mind him at all. The others, she realized, were secretly jealous.

She saw trouble erupt in town and watched them quell it as a team – her Ezra always in the midst of it. There were quiet moments and riotous ones and long boring days. There were shindigs and dances and auctions and tag sales and a flurry of distractions.

She saw her boy laughing with his friends, banding together to oppose a foe or joshing one another over some silliness. The boys teased each other, stood up for each other and sometime came to near-brawls over a trifle. It was all wonderful to see.

As always, he found the easiest way to do anything -- working harder than any of them at avoiding effort. Yet, he had no trouble taking his share when trouble came calling. The others simply accepted his ways – the same way he accepted his fellows' peculiarities. 

They were good together and it soothed her heart to see him so happy. Because he was happy – amidst all the trouble and chaos and hard work and shenanigans and boredom, he was happy.

But the month went by, and her visit was ending. It was over far too soon.

Each of the men said their goodbyes to her and Buck loaned Annie his horse for the ride to Ridge City to catch the train. He explained that Clyde was an easy-going animal that would give her no trouble. Annie assured him that she had a love for greys and was an excellent horse-woman.

The ride to the train-town was without incident. They rode cheerfully and contentedly, and she laughed to watch Ezra on his capricious horse. But once they arrived, Annie felt a sadness pulling at her.

Too soon, it was all over too soon. She longed to be back with her family again, she missed them desperately, but one month was not enough time with Ezra -- just as six months hadn’t been long enough the first time.

As they stood together at the station, Annie said, "It's like I've only just arrived and I have to go again."

"Your family needs you," Ezra reminded. "Your absence must be like a yawning chasm to them."

"And you? Where will you be?"

"Well, I'll be here." He waved a hand about. "Out in the great expanse of the West. I'd meant it to swallow me up. I suppose it hasn't quite managed that yet." He nodded to himself. "Yes, I'll be out there somewhere."

"You'll stay in Four Corners," Annie told him.

Ezra shrugged. "Perhaps," he said quietly, a sadness in his voice. "Your arrival has reminded me of many things -- of everything I never became. Perhaps it's time I left. My life has been full of comings and goings. Honestly, I don't know why I stayed here so long. I don't know why they let me. I know, I wouldn't want a man such as me darkening my town if I had any say in the matter. I've done many things that cannot be forgiven. Look, the train's coming."

As the train grew larger in the distance, Annie looked at her nephew. They had spent the past month together, and she thought she'd gotten through to him, but he always was a tough nut to crack.

"Ezra," she spoke sharply. "I was a foolish, foolish girl. There were so many things that I should have done better. I never should have locked myself up in that house for five years. I never should have given up on life. Those years are gone and can never be reclaimed. I was a silly, frightened nitwit."

Ezra smiled lovingly. “No,” he said. “Never. I always thought that you were so brave.”

Annie looked at him in disbelief. “Me? Brave?”

“You took in a boy who was not your kin. You made a home for a stranger, and you did remarkable things. I was always amazed at your resourcefulness and your determination. Nothing would stand in your way once you set your mind to something.”

Annie puzzled, remembering those days full of ridiculous fears and bouts of crying.

“You are the kindest and bravest person I have ever met,” Ezra said. “I aspire to be more like you.” And he smiled, full of warmth, and she had to believe him. “I've always been grateful for what you did for me. You gave me a sheltered place in a turbulent life. Those months spent with you were the best in my childhood."

"Months, Ezra," Annie commented. "Only a few months. I had a fantasy, you know. I had it all planned out at one point. I thought I'd sneak you away. I had no idea where I'd go, or what I'd do, but I thought we might just disappear – and never let Maude find you."

Ezra nodded, and said, "She would have found me. She's a clever woman. Even if you spirted me away to Bolivia, she would have found me. And you knew that." He held onto Annie's hand, stating, "And I do love her. For all her faults, in spite of what's gone on between us, and what didn't go on between us – I do love my mother. I always wanted to be with her even as I longed to be back with you. You'd best step back a foot. Train's pullin' in."

Annie nodded, gripping Ezra's hand even tighter as he picked up her travel case with his free hand. 

"Promise me, Ezra, that you'll believe what I am about to say," Annie pleaded.

The conductor stepped down from the train before it stopped, and looked up and down the platform, checking for other riders. He called out the names of the next stops, ending with "San Francisco!"

Above them, the locomotive hissed as water was dropped in from the tower. Someone from the mail office hefted a bag into the rear car and received one in return. Coal dumped noisily into the tender. Ezra watched the activity with a detached expression.

"Are you ashamed of who you are?" Annie asked.

"I am what I am," he said sadly. "There's no changin' it. Ashamed? No. I’m very good at what I do. I’ve spent my life honing my skills. It’s just, sometimes, I believe I should have followed a different path. It would have been better if I became someone that you could be proud of.”

"Oh, Ezra, you told me of the wrongs you have done, but you're no longer that man. Your life led you here. Promise me you'll stay in Four Corners, because you are happy here and you're with good people who like you. If you made bad choices in the past, this place has made you better. You've made a home. I couldn’t ask for more."

As the water hissed above them, Annie stated strongly, "I love you, Ezra." She stared into his trouble green eyes as she continued, "Ezra, you are loved. Not just by me, but by many."

The conductor, who'd briskly walked to the ticket booth and back, came alongside the pair and gestured toward the door. "We're leavin'," he uttered.

"Ezra!" Annie cried. "Do you believe me?"

And Ezra nodded, his expression growing softer.

She hugged him. Tightly, with all her might as if she might crush him and Ezra held her.

"I have to go," Annie cried against his neck. "Cathy will be waiting at the port."

"I know…"

He released his grip, and she stepped back, reluctantly. Ezra helped his aunt step up into the car, and released her hand as she turned to face him. "Ezra," she called above the noise of the locomotive. "I know you've been lied to, but never by me."

Ezra nodded.

The conductor was on the train again, shouting out "All aboard!" and the whistle sounded. The train started chuffing again, coughing and shuddering. People peered out the windows above them.

"We'll see each other again," she stated, clinging to the handles at the doorway as Ezra shoved her traveling cases onto the top step. "Oh, Ezra. Aaron will be so proud of you." Annie smiled warmly, and said, "I am so proud of what you've become."

And the look on Ezra's face almost broke her heart.

Beneath her, the train jerked. She held out her hands. "Be happy. Just be happy, Ezra." And her eyes started to tear as she said, "Goodbye, my dear. I didn't get to say it before and it always hurt me… goodbye…"

Ezra looked up at her as the train started to move.

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

JD, Vin and Chris sat back in the saloon, content after a late breakfast at the hotel.

"Too bad Ezra's aunt had to go," JD finally stated. "She fit in pretty good here."

"Yeah," Larabee returned. "She's got family though. Can't stay away for long."

"Ezra's her family," JD included, sounding annoyed. "He's our family, too," he added.

Vin nodded. "Yeah, that's right," he stated and he smiled at JD for that comment.

JD continued, "Ezra sure seemed to like her. I think she stressed him out a bit though. Didn't know what to do around her half the time."

Vin nodded. "He gets himself tied up in knots. Thinks too much about stuff instead of letting things go naturally. He was just startin' to relax a bit."

Buck entered the saloon, pressing open the door and standing for a moment at the entry. "Anyone up for a ride?" he asked.

"Where to?" Chris responded.

"Ridge City," Buck said as he strode in. "Gotta go fetch Clyde and Chaucer." He smiled as handed the telegram to Chris. "Ezra hopped the train to San Francisco. Guess he got the ticket agent to send the note at the next station. Said he might be gone a while."

"A while?" Larabee repeated.

Buck chuckled as he scratched his head. "Well, if I'm readin' that right, looks like he's going to book passage to South America. Taking another train from there. Heading to Boliva for a spell."

Vin grinned as Chris read the page.

After a moment, Larabee summarized. "Says he apologizes for the short notice, but he'll be absent from service for an unknown amount of time. Says he'll make it up to us." Chris raised an eyebrow, but made no further comment.

JD grew concerned. "Think he'll come back?" he asked, his voice going high. "I mean, all the way to Sierra de la whatever. He might never come back."

"Naw," Vin responded as he got to his feet. "This is his home. He'll be back. We'll keep his room for him."

Chris and JD stood as well, and the three came toward Buck who was back at the door. "Ya'll comin'?" Buck asked.

"Figure we'll be home before dinner," Chris supposed. 

"And I could use a ride right now," JD added.

"I was hopin' to borrow Job," Buck stated. "If yer'all comin', that means I'll have to take Nathan or Josiah's horse."

"They might want to come, too," Vin decided as he sidled up along Buck. 

"Dang," Buck muttered as he turned and moved through the door. "I ain't gettin' stuck with that troublesome palomino of Yosemite's! No way in hell!" and he moved toward the livery, looking for a mount to borrow.

JD ran toward the church, in search of Nathan and Josiah.

Vin and Chris continued toward the livery at a slower pace.

"Good for him," Chris finally said.

"Yup," Vin agreed. He nodded as he said, "He won't be gone long."

Chris nodded, saying, "This is his home. He's happy here."

THE END


End file.
